Game Creators Universe Wiki:Epic Rap Battles of GCU/Hk 4sixteen vs. Weejoh
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GCU! Weejoh! VS Hk 4sixteeeeeeeen! BEGIN! Opening Verses Hk 4sixteen Yo Weejoh it's ya boy HK Let's keep this simple, I'll start by calling you gay The worst thing is, you think that your cool The truth is that you like a tool---in a cesspool. I'd tell you to keep your ass low but I know that your Dutch You're continuously high with your dick in your clutch Looking for a girl that likes ya but there is none such It's a lost cause bitch, time to give up. Weej you call me ugly...whatcha' say?? M8 you look like a duck that fucked Harambe Always making up words just to get some rhymes You're more pathetic than Slipknot, at least he can climb Here we are on the final verse I hope my rhymes didn't hurt or you'll be needing a nurse And now, I've only one thing to say If I'm Tony Stark then your mom's Aunt May ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Weejoh Nice start, I’ll give you that You’ll need it against the veteran in the art of rap combat Normally we’re just a bunch of trolls But now, I’m the toughest opponent you encountered since dark souls You think you’re a man, but I see you bluff Even behind a façade on the Internet you aren’t that tough. Because you rap like you’re a kid of five Please put your dick in the USB port and download a life The rhymes you throw are far too old There are no new verses in this leprechaun’s pot of rap gold Next year I’m going to study artificial intelligence See if I can help fix your brain’s absence We Dutch have a word that fits you: Skeer Can’t even buy PlayStation plus for a year I make all your further efforts invalid Going to serve you like Irish potato salad Freestyle Hk 4sixteen M8 Weej, you're out of your league I can't put my dick in a USB, unless it's the size of a tree If you put your nasty banana near a PC That computer would commit suicide for all to see Weejoh You have no idea about head, pussies or bum You lost your virginity on Pornhub dot com Seeing you rap shows me you're spam Your mom was fertilized through the webcam Hk 4sixteen M8 I only visit Pornhub to check on your mom "FILTHY DUTCH HOE GETS FUCKED BY DOM" Weej I think we all know that you're gay The only time you get your dick out is if it's for Harambe Weejoh Running out of ideas, that’s the second time you called me gay And used harambe, mate you calling in your own doomsday Doing that will make sure that in the rest of your rap you'll suck Just like your favorite movie you Zack Snyder-blowing fuck Hk 4sixteen It's like you're picking up pennies with your rhymes, I should call you Weejew Your rap skills are about as good as Iron Wolf 2 You seem a little insecure about me calling you gay You look like a horse feeding on hay Weejoh Okay now, time to bring the big guns I’m ready to spit some sick ones Going to talk projects? This’ about to be lit I would refer yours, but then I should cancel it Hk 4sixteen Weej you can't say much we'll all know you a stoner Looking at your pot with your ever growing boner No women like weej they know he's a pervert When they see his face they get as dry as a desert Weejoh Got a problem with living? You should come more out of your room Or better yet, you should have stayed in your mom’s womb I see a connection between your rap and you: agony Both should’ve been stillborn, wiped from memory Hk 4sixteen You should shut your dumb mouth why you still have a chance The only time you get pussy is when you pay for a "dance" Hardly suprising, after all you are dutch You go to the red light district when your mommy brings you to work Weejoh When the moment matters, you choke The rest of this rap is like your life; a sad joke Always tragedy, no comedy, your act’s so raw to me Pathetic efforts subverts causing this introvert to be butthurt Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF GCU! Poll Who won? Hk 4sixteen Weejoh